


Day of Silence

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [124]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke commemorates an important event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

Quinn's classroom had never been so silent.  
  
He could hear each rustle of paper, every scratch of pen. The first rush of air conditioning wheezed through the vents behind him as he sat at his desk preparing the final exam he'd give in two weeks.  
  
To commemorate the National Day of Silence, when participating students stopped speaking in protest against LGBT hate crimes, Quinn had given the class essays to write so that they could honor their pledge. He had been pleasantly surprised that eight out of ten of the kids in his Tolkien seminar had shown up to class without a word. He'd have to ask Case if his percentages were that high, or, more likely, if his own numbers were skewed by his marriage to Ian.  
  
At least the two boys who did not take part were respectful of the others, and whispered to each other before the test began. Then complete silence reigned.  
  
Quinn nodded at the students as they turned in their papers and left the room. Now that he was alone in the classroom, the silence took on a different quality -- contemplation. He sat at his desk and gazed at the spruce tree in the courtyard.  
  
His life was centered around words. They were his tools to teach, to communicate, to negotiate. Take them away and a fundamental part of him was missing. He filled the emptiness with his profound empathy for each life lessened or lost because of hatred. Differences in race, gender, creed, and orientation should be celebrated, not reviled.  
  
He was roused from his meditation by students trickling in for the next period. Stuffing the essays in his briefcase, he headed for his office. Ian was already there, staring into space. Quinn came over to sit on his desk.  
  
Surfacing from deep water, Ian sighed. "Feels strange to talk. Haven't said anything for hours."  
  
Quinn cleared his throat. "Know what you mean. Reminds me of when I had laryngitis last July."  
  
Ian grinned reminiscently. "You drove me crazy with those text messages. I almost got carpal tunnel."  
  
"Was it my fault you couldn't resist flirting with me?" Quinn chuckled.  
  
Ian had started sending Quinn provocative instant messages years ago, sitting right next to him when they were supposed to be working. It had become a tradition, especially when slogging through Milton or Merton grew boring.  
  
"Who could?" Ian smiled playfully, charmed by the flush pinking Quinn's cheeks.  
  
Quinn reached out to play with a curl flirting with Ian's forehead. "It's been quite a day."  
  
Ian's eyes lit up at Quinn's touch. "I think the kids learned more today than they have the whole semester."  
  
Quinn slowly nodded. "Did they give you any trouble?"  
  
"Nah -- so many took part that peer pressure actually did some good for a change." Ian took Quinn's hand and pulled him closer, heedless of a pile of papers cascading across the desk.  
  
Quinn entwined their fingers. "Glad to hear it. Student Affairs is saying they got hundreds of pledges this year, and I can believe it."  
  
"That's wonderful," Ian murmured, squeezing his husband's broad hand.  
  
Quinn smiled. "It gets bigger every year. When I first came here, there couldn't have been more than a couple dozen participants."  
  
"Progress," Ian said as he contemplated their joined hands.  
  
The Day of Silence resumed, with their wedding bands doing all the talking in the evening office.


End file.
